Hun
Hun is the Ibie'shan leader of a small group of T'vaoan soldiers that currently serve Ronar 'Moramee. He is unusual for a Kig-Yar, being a highly respected individual with very high levels of honor, and very high living standards. Biography Early Life Hun was laid in January 4, incubating inside his egg for 3 months and 21 days. Once he hatched, he was sent to one of the Ibie'shan clan schooling grounds, which soon taught him about Past Kig-Yar pirate heroes, and the covenant. When at his school, he was soon noticed by his teacher he was tall for his age. After graduating from University, he decided to join the Covenant millitary, at age 20. Early Military career When Hun joined the Covenant, it was 2521, and no war was going on. However, once the great war was about to begin, in 2525, Hun was at the rank of Ranger, and was soon placed under the command of a Major sangheili. After 6 years, The Sangheili was shot, by a Human sniper. When his leader was killed, he panicked, and soon fled to a Spirit. Arcadia When Hun arrived at Arcadia, he was with a group of T'vaoans, who had also lost their leader. They soon asked for a leader, at the excavation site because of their current leaderless situation. When Ronar showed up, he was soon told by the group if they would like to join him. When Ronar accepted, he was soon told by one of Ronar's grunts to respect Ronar. He told the grunt he did not have any power over him, than told Ronar he would be very respectable to Ronar, then realised what he said. When the excavation site was discovered, Hun would soon go into combat with his T'Vaoan group. He would soon fall back, once all 5 Rhinos were in place. He would soon be consumed by a massive explosion, at the Excavation site, which ended up with him being crushed by a piece of a Methane refinery. When he got out, he soon saw desolation, with there hardly being any signs of life. What he saw next was Paryap, the only grunt that survived unscathed. He soon unearthed numerous Kig-Yar, the T'vaoan group, and eventually, Ronar, who was unconcious. The battle of Shield 0459 When Hun was sent to the shield world, he was not convinced the planet was of Forerunner origin. He was soon told that the planet was built by the Forerunners, and soon saw the potential for the destruction of humanity using the shield world's Dreadnoughts. He soon deconstructed the first, and melted down the materials using an energy cutlass. He soon sent the melted metal to a Shipyard, to improve the armor of a Supercarrier on Sanghelios. (This Supercarrier would soon become property of Ronar Moramee, 3 years after the harvest campaign) After this, he was told by Ripa that the UNSC ''Spirit of Fire '' was in the shaft of the shield world, and would soon enter the interior via the Portal gate. Hun would soon realise that the ship had at least 5 spores on the outer hull that had survived the cleansing wave, and decided to send a Destroyer to intercept the UNSC Phoenix-class colony ship. Two hours later, he would be on a Scarab, and would witness it being immobilised by flood vines, and fled, knowing the infection forms that hitch-hiked on the vines would infect him if he stayed and fought. He would soon go into the side seat of a Revenant that was piloted by, of all the most unlikely of individuals: Paryap. Paryap was a good driver, but he suffered from being too trigger happy, and blew up vehicles from both UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner forces, which Ronar and Ripa thought was unprofessional. Soon, after 2 hours, the two occupants switched over, and Hun proved to be the better driver, and he eventually blew up a heavily modified UNSC Vulture, which was at full strengh, had 5 layers of Titanium-A armor plating and 10 guns, with 5 gun turrets, and 5 Guided missile launchers. Soon, Hun and Paryap would go into a Spirit, and would go into the Destroyer Ronar, Ripa and the Prophet of Regret were on. Category:Kig-Yar